


一击即中01

by 161314



Category: kunting - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 18:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18015869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/161314/pseuds/161314





	一击即中01

*【性转预警！！！】不要骂，求求了  
*网球背景，如果涉及专业知识我会简单介绍  
*教练坤 * 球员廷  
*脑洞不能跳，目测又是挖坑一时爽，填坑火葬场

 

新文想要评论惹呜呜呜呜呜

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“啊！” 痛苦的呻吟从球网另一侧传来，朱正廷顾不得还在源源不断自动发球的机器，丢掉网球拍急忙跑了过去。

 

“坤，你没事吧！”

 

朱正廷自知每一拍的回球自己都卯足了劲，这个并不美丽的意外显然让蔡徐坤受了重伤。

 

她也不知该干些什么，急急忙忙想要帮着去揉揉缓解疼痛，可纤细的手附上时，才惊觉那是不可触摸的禁地，想要抽回，却被蔡徐坤一把攥住了手腕。

 

拉扯的惯性让朱正廷失了重，一时找不到支撑物，便直直向前，摔倒在蔡徐坤身上。

 

从她刚刚蹲在自己身边开始，蔡徐坤就有些难以自控了，汗湿的发丝紧贴在脸颊上，汗液顺着发丝滴下，落进沟壑极深的锁骨里，像是浑身赤裸站在花洒下的她，在水汽中诱人犯罪。

 

顺着锁骨往下，便是朱正廷最引以为傲的胸部了。每每在球场上跑动，蔡徐坤便会不自禁盯着她圆润饱满的胸部观察，看着那两个宝贝随着奔跑而上下晃动，与自己托着它们肆无忌惮玩弄时无异。

 

“廷廷，很痛，要亲亲才行。” 蔡徐坤盯着近在咫尺的红唇，感受着朱正廷因为喘气而不停向自己挤压的胸部，还有依旧被攥住而被迫抚在自己下身的手，一边说，一边微舔嘴唇。

 

他真的很性感，尤其是舔嘴唇的时候。朱正廷没有任何的抵抗力，心甘情愿缴械投降，将头再低下些，贴上蔡徐坤的唇瓣。

 

还未平复的紊乱气息打在蔡徐坤的鼻间，也搅乱了他的心。见她的唇只是浅尝辄止，便带着下身的手，手心手背十指紧扣，一点点磨蹭着自己已经逐渐抬头的分身。

 

“还疼吗，坤？” 朱正廷碍于刚刚的那一拍，任由蔡徐坤摆布，不敢挣扎，害怕又不小心碰疼了他。

 

“疼，要亲亲才行。”

 

“刚刚...不是亲过了吗？” 朱正廷的脸颊泛起微红，她能感受到手里物件体态的变化。

 

“这里被你打疼了，你说亲哪里呢？” 蔡徐坤顽劣的带着朱正廷的手隔着外裤捏了捏凸起。

 

“回...回去再亲，好不好？” 朱正廷的脸颊更红了 ，连带着那粉嫩的唇一起，无形地勾引着蔡徐坤的心智。

 

“廷廷，做错了事就要承担责任，你得帮我试试，这宝贝坏了没有不是么？” 蔡徐坤凑在她耳边，含住那小巧的耳垂，在她耳边用气声说道。

 

“嗯...坤...你别舔，好痒…” 耳蜗被灵活的舌头来回搅动，放大的吮吸声传遍了她的四肢百骸，软了身子。

 

“今天训练量不够，明天加倍。你瞧，乳头都还没露出形状。” 

蔡徐坤说着，便将朱正廷翻身压在身下，低头隔着那一层薄薄的浅黄色网球衫，轻轻撕咬拉扯着还未被足够汗液打湿而显形的乳头。

 

轻咬厮磨，一点点将自己的恶趣味满足，再用手将两边一同挑逗，激的朱正廷浑身颤栗。

 

夏日，露天的网球场被阳光长时间曝晒，朱正廷躺在塑胶场地上，背后被灼得有些火辣，空气中弥漫着一股橡胶刺鼻的气味，还混着蔡徐坤早上出门前，自己为他亲手喷上的GUCCI醉爱香水。

 

“教练，这里好热，我们回去好不好？” 朱正廷微喘着勾住蔡徐坤的脖颈，露出求饶的神色。

 

“廷廷，亲一下我们就回去。” 蔡徐坤埋首在胸间，声音闷闷地传了出来。

 

朱正廷轻咬下唇，伸手缓缓向下探去，摸索到宽松的运动裤边缘时，稍一用力便钻了进去，沿着紧身内裤主动抚慰着刚刚受了伤的宝贝。

 

低头看了一眼已经濡湿的衣衫和那人浅金色的发旋儿，朱正廷双手捧起蔡徐坤的脸，伸出粉嫩的舌头吮吸了几口，留下湿润，便自己主动从地上爬起来，将他推倒，背对着跨坐在腹间。

 

正熟练地从蔡徐坤的下半身将那根已经灼热的硬棒扯出来，朱正廷猛地被人扯下了发带，几丝碎发随即散落下来。

 

蔡徐坤伸手，将朱正廷两只细长的胳膊都扣在背后，用发带简单地绕了几圈，再打上一个漂亮的蝴蝶结。

 

“坤？” 朱正廷不解，回眸瞪他。

 

“廷廷要用嘴亲亲。”

 

朱正廷有些后悔了，她不该由着蔡徐坤乱来的，现在也就不用做这样害羞的事情。

 

她努力弯下腰，凑近那处挺立，还未入口，那几缕不听话的碎发便从耳后滑了下来，拂过散发着热气的性器，意外的搔痒感让蔡徐坤忍不住低吼。

 

“啊.....别...别碰.....” 羞人的任务还未完成，朱正廷便感受到自己臀缝间作怪的手，隔着连体的网球裙，在敏感的花心周围打着转，逼出几丝蜜液。

 

“廷廷，你知道我自控力很差的，你最好快一点。” 

 

蔡徐坤这哪是好心提醒，分明是在恶意挑逗。

 

朱正廷没有了双手的帮助，只得用滚烫的脸颊凑上去轻轻磨蹭着，一点点缓缓移到嘴边，便献上一记香吻。

 

口腔的覆盖让快感传遍了蔡徐坤的全身，可惜朱正廷背对着他，无法看到平日里喜欢将米饭包得满满一嘴的朱正廷，口腔里被自己性器填满的模样。

 

可还没等他享受一分钟，朱正廷便住了口，离开自己性器的同时，还用舌尖舔舐了龟头，想要将快要流下的唾液吸走。

 

“坤，亲了，我们回去好不好？” 朱正廷的脑海里只有这一句求饶。

 

“好，廷廷乖。”

 

得了趣的蔡徐坤自然不愿再勉强朱正廷，何况这样的风吹日晒，平日里训练时已经经受过够多次了，不训练的时日，他是万万不愿意让朱正廷再多晒黑一丝的。他努力将依旧挺立的性器塞进运动裤中，打横抱起朱正廷，向一旁的更衣室走去。

 

“坤，手....解开....” 朱正廷知道，被抱进淋浴房的自己是逃不掉了，可蔡徐坤头一次将自己的手绑住，这样的刺激感还从未体验过。

 

“廷廷刚刚挥拍接球练习辛苦了，手就休息一下不要用了，我帮你按摩放松一下。”

 

蔡徐坤一边说着，一边褪去两人早已湿透的衣衫，打开花洒，将朱正廷推到水流下，手上倒也没有其他多余的动作，当真仔细揉捏着朱正廷的小臂，和往常比赛完充当自己按摩师时的手法无异。

 

可蔡徐坤一副眼冒精光盯着自己胸部的样子，让朱正廷两边的乳头不自觉挺立了起来，那带着些许力道的水流，反倒加深了感官的刺激。

 

“宝贝，你身材真好。”

 

这是蔡徐坤每次欣赏自己身体时，一定要说的一句话。

 

作为网球运动员，朱正廷拥有一副让所有女生艳羡的好身材。一米七八的高个并没有让她显得很大块头，反倒是网球女运动员中最为合适的完美身高。而柔软度极高的她，再配上一口甜美的嗓音，走在一米八六的蔡徐坤身旁，说是小鸟依人倒也不为过。

 

最令人羡慕的，便是那魔鬼S形身材和性感饱满的胸部，平日里总是无法兼得的两项女神标准，在她身上完美诠释，还附赠一块女生里少见的一字型腹肌。

 

网坛美女的所有评选中，她从未丢过第一。

 

可正是因为这样漂亮的脸蛋与性感火辣的身材博取了人们过多的关注，关于她球技的议论与比较层出不穷，虽说她还是个刚刚转入职业不久的新人，但压力却远比其他刚刚踏入TOP100大门的选手高得多。

 

朱正廷以前的教练并不是蔡徐坤。从专业网球学校毕业后，朱正廷用手头并不多的钱，聘用了自己在网球学校的教练，而因为教练还需要给其他学生授课的缘故，训练时间也很有限。

 

起初，她很感激教练愿意花下班的时间帮自己训练，还仅仅收取比网球学校培训还要低的费用，可渐渐的，初入社会的她，才明白天下没有白吃的午餐，夜深人静的网球场边，教练猥琐地靠近她想要摸她的脸时，朱正廷狠狠一拳挥了过去。

 

网球运动员的力量是不可小觑的，教练当即便被打倒在地，朱正廷骂了一句贱人，便拎着球包头也不回地离开了。教练自知理亏，被打肿了脸也不敢声张，只是被人见了去，再加上朱正廷聘教练的消息传出来，明白人自然知道了其中的猫腻。

 

网球是个极其烧钱的运动，而想要当职业选手打比赛，作为很少能获得奖金的新秀，朱正廷显然难以承受，光是请教练这一块，即使是默默无名的陪练，都是一大笔花费。

 

没有吃到免费的午餐，朱正廷却意外吃到了天上掉下来的馅饼。

 

正当她一边参加着小型的比赛，一边艰难地挣奖金攒钱请教练时，蔡徐坤出现了。

 

不要工资，兼职教练陪练体能师，只要包吃住，这样不靠谱的条件，放到其他人身上朱正廷会毫不犹豫地认为这是在耍流氓，可这个人，是帅的惨绝人寰的蔡徐坤，是网球圈教练中鼎鼎有名的蔡徐坤，是只教男子运动员而从不教女子运动员的蔡徐坤。

 

再加上自己本就因为资金问题而穷途末路，这样的好事砸在身上，朱正廷不禁暗自庆幸，应该是这副好皮囊的功劳。

 

 

“发什么呆呢，宝贝？”

 

收回思绪，蔡徐坤已经不知何时将双手附上了自己的臀瓣，见自己分神，有些不满的加重力气揉捏了一下，示意自己回神。

 

“坤，过两天就是皇冠赛了，你说我能过资格赛第一轮么？” 朱正廷将自己的胸部又向前送上了一些，方便蔡徐坤亲吻。

 

“我辛辛苦苦栽培了你这么多天，要是过不了第一轮，以后一天五次。”

 

朱正廷笑着亲了亲蔡徐坤的发顶，这个男人有能力，又有魅力，从不给自己施压，在自己紧张时，总是用几句玩笑话缓解气氛，而且，很关键的一点是，他还有体力。

 

在球场上便有些情动的朱正廷，这会儿浑身赤裸被到处点火，身下更是抑制不住流出粘腻的液体，双腿不自觉并拢。

 

蔡徐坤自然将这细小的动作看了去，轻笑着将舌头探入她的口腔搅弄风云，一只手摩挲着找寻到隐秘的阴蒂，轻轻触碰着，又在朱正廷发出喟叹时，将中指悄悄探入阴唇，顺着液体的润滑，像更深处探寻。

 

“嗯.....坤，我......嗯.....想抱你。” 朱正廷贴着墙壁支撑身体，却不料冰冷的贴合感不仅未能降温，反倒让敏感的她更为动情。

 

发带被一把扯掉，朱正廷的双手终于重获自由。她迫不及待攀上蔡徐坤的肩，顺着男人拖起自己臀部的姿势，用修长的双腿圈住他的腰，将男人的灼热抵在股缝间来回蹭动。

 

“坤....你...你进来.....”

 

TBC.

 

【敲不完了，老母亲对不起他们】


End file.
